


[Podfic] easy like a monday morning

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: 10th Kingdom (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Virginia Lewis has breakfast in bed, calls her father, chats with her grandmother, and takes a walk in the park with her husband on her day off.





	[Podfic] easy like a monday morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [easy like a monday morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263358) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



> Thank you Opensummer for creating this fic for me! I hope you enjoy the reading of it.
> 
> Birthday podfic from me to you!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/2orcg9u3odrncbo652yo25549g6xip29) | **Size:** 4.1MB | **Duration:** 00:09:07

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to me!


End file.
